Benutzer:Kawunngg/Sandbox
=Leitfaden für deutsche Übersetzer= Schön dass du bei der Übersetzung von HabitRPG Wiki mithelfen möchtest! Diese Seite soll dir dabei als Leitfaden dienen. Bitte lies sie dir durch, bevor du loslegst. Der Leitfaden befindet sich noch in der Ausarbeitung, deine Vorschläge sind herzlich willkommen, nutze dazu bitte die Talk-Seite. Die Liste der Artikel an denen gerade gearbeitet wird, findest du unter Wiki In Progress. Um zu vermeiden, dass mehrere Übersetzer an den gleichen Artikeln arbeiten, trage dich bitte in die Liste ein. Unsere Mission Das deutsche HabitRPG Wiki ist eine Übersetzung des englischsprachigen Wikis. Unser Ziel ist es demnach, so nah wie möglich am Original zu bleiben. Dies erleichtert es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, Artikel auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Es sollen also auch Infoboxen, Grafiken und Formatierung übernommen werden. Nutze hierzu gegebenfalls Vorlagen. Inhaltliche Änderungen sollten zuerst bzw. parallel auch am englischen Wiki vorgenommen werden. Bitte beachte hierzu auch den englischen Leitfaden, Guidance for Scribes. Falls dir inhaltliche Fehler auffallen, dein englisch aber nicht gut genug ist um die Änderung selbst durch zu führen, kannst du andere um Hilfe bitten, z.B. in der "Wizards of the Wiki"-Gilde. Anschließend kannst du die deutsche Seite dementsprechend ändern. Start Wenn du mit deinen Wiki-Beiträgen offiziell Spielerstufen aufsteigen willst, benötigst du einen Wikia-Account. Dein Username muss hierbei nicht mit deinem HabitRPG-Nutzernamen übereinstimmen. Weitere Infos, wie du in den HabitRPG-Wikis mithelfen kannst, findest du auf dem Community Portal. Bitte lese auch The Keep:The Knights Chambers um dich darüber zu informieren, wie man eine höhere Spielerstufe erlangen kann. Übersetzung Anrede der Spieler Bitte behalte den allgemeinen Ton des Originalartikels bei. Im Eingangstext, der in den meisten Fällen einen kurzen Abriss des gesamten Artikels darstellt, wird oft die dritte Person verwendet. Später sollte die Anrede zu "du" (klein geschrieben) wechseln. Bitte bemühe dich um eine geschlechtsneutrale Sprache. Mehr Infos unter Guidance for Scribes#Tone Übersetzung von Spielelementen/Namen Bitte versuche nicht im Wiki Eigennamen innerhalb des Spieles selbst zu übersetzen. Im Wiki solltest du immer nur die Bezeichnungen und Schreibweisen verwenden, die auch in der deutschen Version von HabitRPG benutzt werden. Wenn es noch keine Übersetzung gibt, verwende den englischen Namen. Das Spiel wird auf Transifex übersetzt. Falls du dabei mithelfen möchtest, findest du nähere Infos unter Guidance for Linguists. Benutzernamen werden nicht übersetzt. Bitte behalte auch die Schreibweise bei, die sich der User ausgesucht hat. Dies gilt auch für Groß- oder Kleinschreibung der Namen. Z.B. ist lefnire der Benutzername des HabitRPG-Gründers Tylor und nicht Lefnire. Glossar Infos folgen. Abbildungen aus dem englischen Wiki einbinden Es empfielt sich, Abbildungen aus dem englischen Wiki zu übernehmen, sofern keine Schrift darauf gezeigt wird. Der Vorteil ist, dass diese Grafiken nicht separat hoch geladen werden müssen. Außerdem werden diese Grafiken dann automatisch geupdatet, falls eine Änderung am Original vorgenommen wird. Templates HabitRPG_Wiki:Templates Categories Categories can be added to articles to group them according to a certain topic. Generally, these categories should add value to the article. An englischen Kategorien orientieren Edit Summaries When making edits, write a short summary of the changes that have been made in the 'Edit Summary' box before publishing. Depending on the edit, a few words may suffice, but major edits may need longer summaries or the inclusion of rationales. Providing these summaries allows other scribes to quickly get a sense of what has changed. It is also extremely helpful when filling out contributor tier applications, as these summaries are shown as part of the edit histories on user profiles in the 'Contributions' tab. In addition, it makes finding specific changes in a series of edits much easier. Creating a User Sandbox A Sandbox is a page that can be used to practice editing, to learn the formatting, and to put together drafts without necessarily publishing it to the main page. If you are someone who learns by doing, having a sandbox where you can try out code, formatting, and design can be very useful. Below are the steps to create your sandbox. 1. Go to your user page. 'You can do this by clicking on your user icon at the top right of any wiki page. You may have to click twice, if the first click opens up the menu. 2. '''Add ''/Sandbox to the end of your URL. Click on the URL box in your browser, deselect the text, and type in /Sandbox at the very end of. Go to this page. 3. Since you have not yet created your sandbox, you will have the option to do so here. Right next to the page title, click the Create button. 4. If it opens up in the visual editor, select the option to open the source editor. You can find this option by clicking on the drop-down menu next to the Cancel and Publish buttons, and selecting Source Editor. 5. Paste the following code into the text box: 6. Below this pasted text, you can begin to practice editing. One idea to begin with is to add a table of contents and links to useful templates and code that you often need to look up. 7. Whenever you are finished editing in the source editor, click ''Apply Changes'' on the bottom right of the frame. 8. Click on Publish to save your page. 9. To find your Sandbox easily, add a link to it on your profile page. You can do so by pasting the following code into the source editor of your user page (found by clicking on your user icon, selecting Edit Profile under the Profile tab, and selecting the Source Editor option), replacing "Username" with your own username: My Sandbox 10. Voila! You now have a Sandbox of your own! Experiment with it as you please! Ich habe einen Artikel übersetzt. Wie erfahre ich, ob das Original geändert wurde? See also *HabitRPG Wiki Trello board